Strawberry Ice Cream
by RandomMasterTori
Summary: Rei and Nagisa go on a 'date' for Nagisa's birthday! WARNING: FLUFF!


"Happy birthday Hazuki-kun!" A few of his fellow girl classmates squealed. Nagisa offered a very bright smile and his thanks. Even though he was now seventeen, he still had the cute qualities of a little boy's face, making him rather popular with the girls.

Rei side-glanced at his fellow classmate, who was now talking with his little small possy of girlfriends about cake and presents. So it was his birthday today, huh? When he wasn't surrounded by so many people, he'd defiantly wish him a happy birthday as well, perhaps get him a little snack after club or something too.

Somewhat tuning into their conversation, Rei overheard a small gift idea.

"Ice-cream would be great today... It's so hot!" One of the girls exclaimed.

Nagisa agreed, "Ice-cream would be great! Maybe I'll go get some after practice."

"Bingo!" Rei thought. "We could go out for ice-cream!" His diction soon hit him back in the face. "Err well, it...it wouldn't be a DATE, no...not like that..." His face began to redden as the thought ran in his mind. "No! It'd simply be a few friends going to get ice-cream! Yeah, that's good, Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai could come with us! And Kou-chan too if she wants!" He smiled to himself as he pushed his red glasses closer to his face. That would defiantly make Nagisa happy!

The bell rang finally, ending school for the day. Nagisa cheerfully grabbed Rei's wrist and pulled on it slightly. "Time for practice! Let's get going, Rei-chan!"

"Wait, let me get my stuff all together first!" Rei protested.

Nagisa pouted as he played with a stray lock of his golden hair, waiting anxiously for Rei to gather his ton of books. Rei shyly glanced at his friend as he stuffed some books into a bag. "Nagisa-kun...?" Nagisa smiled at him. "Happy birthday..." A feint blush crept upon his cheeks for no apparent reason.

The blonde haired boy grinned very widely, his whole face seemed to glow with a bright warmness. "Thanks Rei-chan!" He replied, tacking the taller boy with a seemingly tight hug. Rei, being the awkward turtle he normally was when it came to contact with others, nervously hugged back. Normally, he wouldn't, but since it was Nagisa's birthday, he figured it wouldn't hurt anyone, save his pride.

Nagisa let go shortly after. "Ok, ready?"

"Yeah... Let's go."

"Yay! Water time!" Nagisa happily ran for the pool, making sure Rei was keeping up.

"Nagisa-kun, wait up!" He still had to ask him if he wanted to go for ice cream afterwords. "U-um, do you want to...!"

Nagisa suddenly stopped. "Do I want to...?" His shining red eyes gave full attention to Rei. With the sudden attention, Rei became unexpectedly flustered, brain and words quickly turning to mush.

"I'll treat you to strawberry ice cream if you want...?" He blurted finally. Oh man, hopefully that did not come out as if he were asking him on a date...

"Sure!" Nagisa beamed. "I'll tell everyone Rei-chan's paying~!" He playfully giggled as he continued to run to practice.

"Hey! Don't tell them that! I'm only paying for you!"

Practice ended on a rather good note, Makoto had improved on his time, and Rei had become more powerful with his stroke. But somehow, everything slowly went downhill once they all dried off and Kou said she couldn't join them that day since she had previously made plans.

The four boys were just about ready to head off when Makoto had gotten a call from his parents. His parents had decided to go out that evening, leaving him in charge that night. Makoto apologized for having to leave, and promised Nagisa that he'd go with him somewhere another day. Haru decided to help Makoto babysit, promising the same thing.

"Awwww, looks like it's just the two of us then, huh?" Nagisa said, still happy-go-lucky as usual.

Rei gulped, thinking, "I hope he doesn't suggest it's a da-"

"Heehee, I'm on a date with Rei-chan~!" He teased, knowing he'd get a fun reaction from his friend.

Rei's face exploded in red hues, "I-it's not a date!" The boy just laughed. Rei was so fun to tease!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two teens made it to a very cute pink and purple colored ice cream shop located by the water. It seemed to be quite popular with kids and girls, so Rei deemed the place appropriate for their snack. They sat outside on the deck at a small table with a similarly-colored umbrella, watching the waves roll inward and ready to eat. The purple-haired boy had bought him a large strawberry sundae with sprinkles, gummy bears, hot fudge, cherries, and the works.

"You...really like sweets, don't you?" Rei questioned as he modestly ate some of his plain green tea ice cream. He seemed very unamused, probably since he expected as much from his boyish classmate.

Nagisa hummed in agreement, messily shoveling his ice cream down his throat. Rei was amazed at how quickly he could eat something so hugely portioned. Then, he remembered a bad side affect cold foods triggered.

"Hey, you really should eat slower, or else you might get-"

A shiver trickled down the boy's spine as a sharp pain strikes his head. Brain freeze. Placing his ice cream on the table, he curls up into a ball, holding his head while moaning in pain.

Rei also placed down his treat, holding Nagisa's back with one hand and his head with another. "Are you ok? Geez, I told you to slow down! Why don't you listen...?"

"Sorry..." He whined in pain. The more mature boy sighed, looking pitifully at the cute boy's face. It was drenched in chocolate, much to his dismay. He flinched slightly at the sight, his sense of beauty telling him to fix his face. Reflexively, he took a napkin and began to wipe the mess off his face.

Nagisa made a funny wining noise in protest. "Ahhnn! I'll take care of that when I'm done... Rei-chan!"

"The chocolate on your face was bothering me!" Rei said rather loudly. "I can't help but try and get rid of what's messing up something beautiful!"

"Oh sh-, that came out completely wrong and rather suggestive," Rei thought during an awkward silence. But it was too late to take it back, and he wasn't sure if he even could. The two both stopped everything they were doing and looked awkwardly at each other. Rei's face was crimson whereas Nagisa sported a feint yet noticeable blush.

Rei swiftly pushed up his glasses and turned away, attempting to get away from the awkwardness by eating his quickly melting ice cream. Nagisa smiled quietly and began to eat his ice cream slower, savoring not only the sweet, but also the warm feeling of the unintentional comment from Rei.

The two enjoyed an unexpectedly peaceful afternoon sitting by the ocean, accompanied by the company of the other boy. By the time they got on the train it was almost nightfall.

"I get off next..." Nagisa said rather calmly as he stood up from where they were sitting.

"Oh..." Rei slightly averted his deep purple eyes for making eye contact. The train finally stopped, starting to let passengers off.

"Thank you for the ice-cream, Rei-chan." He said with a soft, warm smile. This comment caused Rei to look at him directly. "And..." He placed his lips onto his cheek, pecking him quickly as he switched back to his usual overly hyper-active self for a brief moment.

"And for the sweet comment! We'll have to do this again sometime! Bye~!" And with that, he hopped off the train, leaving Rei with a face red enough to match his glasses.

* * *

And thus ends my first attempt at writing fluff... hope that was ok! For anyone who was wondering, this is based off of Nagisa's official birthday message from Rei. ( )


End file.
